List of Mario bosses
The following is a list of bosses in the ''Mario'' series. Arcade ''Donkey Kong'' *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong was Mario's first Boss, in the game, he captured Pauline and took her up to the top of a construction site where Mario would then have to go up and save her. Donkey Kong would start to throw multiple barrels at Mario whom would have to jump over them to get past. Once Mario would hit a lever, Donkey Kong would drop and get hurt where you would then have to repeat. ''Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario - This is the first and only game where Mario is the boss. In this game, Mario captured Donkey Kong, and put him in a cage. Now, Donkey Kong Jr. would have to go through multiple levels trying to save his dad. Mario would send out animals to stop DK Jr. Once you saved Donkey Kong, he would kick Mario out of the way. ''Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong appears once again as a boss that, instead of Mario, Stanley the Bugman must defeat. In the game, Donkey Kong has gotten into Stanley's Bug House and is letting all the wasps out, now Stanley must not only defeat Donkey Kong, but also kill all the bugs with his Bugspray. NES ''Super Mario Bros. *Bowser - At the end of each world, a fake bowser would be waiting for you, but then at the end of the game, the real Bowser would be there. In the game, Bowser kidnapped Peach, and turned all the Toads into stone while hoping to become king of the Mushroom Kingdom. He sent out a huge troop to defeat Mario and Luigi, and also put disguses on some of them to look like Bowser. At the end, Mario would face the real one, whom would jump, blow fire, and even throw hammers all at the same time. Once you got past him, you'd hit the switch to drop the bridge making him go into a pit of fire. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 *Birdo - Birdo appears multiple times in the game as a minor boss that will shoot eggs at you. Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Toad will then have to jump onto the egg, pick it up, and throw it back at her. Like all the other bosses, she is a minion to Wart, the evil frog like creature. *Mouser - Mouser is a minion to Wart whom tries to kill the Mario Bros. by throwing bombs at them. *Tryclyde - Triclyde is a three headed snake whom, like every one else is a minion to Wart. *Fryguy *Clawgrip *Hawkmouth *Wart ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Bowser *Boom Boom - Boom Boom appears once in every world other than the last, where he appears a few times. He is a minion to Bowser, and a miniboss usually in the middle of each world. Each time you fight him, he will become much better, such as the ability to grow wings and fly. SNES ''Super Mario World'' *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa *Reznor *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Bowser *Big Boo ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *Burt the Bashful *Salvo the Slime *Bigger Boo *Roger the Potted Ghost *Prince Froggy *Naval Piranha *Marching Milde *Hookbill the Koopa *Sluggy the Unshaven *Raphael the Raven *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Baby Bowser Nintendo 64 ''Super Mario 64'' *Big Bob-omb *Whomp King *Big Boo *Big Bully *Eyerok *Wiggler *Chill Bully *Bowser ''Paper Mario'' *Jr. Troopa *Goomba Bros. *Mommy *King Goomba *Bowser??? *Koopa Bros. *Buzzar *Tutankoopa *Tubba Blubba's Heart *Tubba Blubba *Big Lantern Ghost *General Guy *Fuzzipede *Lava Piranha *Spike *Huff N. Puff *Monstar *Crystal King *Kammy Koopa *Bowser GameCube ''Luigi's Mansion'' *Chauncey *Bogmire *Boolossus *King Boo / Bowser ''Super Mario Sunshine'' *Gooper Blooper *Petey Piranha *Eely-Mouth *Polluted Piranha Plant *Plungelo *Monty Mole *Chain Chomp *King Boo *Wiggler *Mecha Bowser *Green Electro-Koopa *Phantamanta *Shadow Mario / Bowser Jr. *Bowser ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *Hooktail *Magnus von Grapple *Macho Grubba *Doopliss *Cortez *Smorg *Magnus von Grapple 2.0 *Shadow Queen *Bonetail Wii ''Super Paper Mario'' *Fracktail *Mr L *O' Chunks *Dimentio *Mimi *Count Bleck ''Super Mario Galaxy'' *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Bugaboom *Megaleg *Kamella *Tarantox *Topmaniac *Bouldergeist *Major Burrows *Baron Brr *Undergrunt Gunner *Kingfin *Fiery Dino Piranha *Bowser Jr. *Bowser ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig Von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Bowser ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *Peewee Piranha *Giga Lakitu *Digga-Leg *Gobblegut *Bugaboom *Rollodillo *Sorbetti *Megahammer *Glamdozer *Squizzard *Prince Pikante *Boomsday Machine *Whomp King *Fiery Gobblegut *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Major Burrows *Bouldergeist *Fiery Dino Piranha *Giant Bowser Wii U New Super Mario Bros. U * Boom Boom (Fortress Boss) * Lemmy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Super Mario 3D World *Bowser *Boom Boom (Brigade Levels) *Pom Pom (Express Levels) *Hisstocrat *Boss Brolder *King Ka-Thunk *Prince Bully *Motley Bossblob *Queen Hisstocrat *Meowser Paper Mario: Color Splash * Morton Koopa Jr. * Iggy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Larry Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Bowser / Black Bowser Mini Bosses *The Shy Bandit (occasionally pops up on world map) *Big Spiny *Petea Piranha *Black Shy Guy *Steak *Big Podoboo *Kamek Nintendo Switch Super Mario Odyssey *Topper *Madame Broode *Harriet *Knucklotec *Rango *Spewart *Torkdrift *Mechawiggler *Brigadier Mollosque-Lanceur III, Dauphin of Bubblaine *Cookatiel *Lord of Lightning *Mecha Broodal *Bowser Game Boy ''Super Mario Land'' * Tatanga ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' * Wario Game Boy Advance ''Super Mario Advance'' ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' * Tolstar * Hoohooros * Dragohoho * Queen Bean * Popple and Rookie * Wiggler * Chuckolator * Cackletta * Mom Piranha * Trunkle * Hermie III * Popple * Jojora and Jojora's friend * Popple and Birdo * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Larry Koopa * Bowletta * Cackletta's Soul Nintendo DS ''Super Mario 64 DS'' *King Bob-omb (Bob-omb Battlefield) *King Whomp (Whomp's Fortress) *Goomboss (Goomboss Battle) *Big Boo (Big Boo's Haunt X3) *King Boo (Big Boo Battle) *Big Bully (Lethal Lava Land X2) *Eyerok (Shifting Sand Land Pyramid) *Chill Bully (Snowman's Land) *Chief Chilly (Chief Chilly Challenge) *Wiggler (Tiny-Huge Island Cave) *Bowser (Bowser in the Dark World / Bowser in the Fire Sea / Bowser in the Sky) ''Mario Kart DS'' *Big Bully (Water Arena) *Eyerok (Sand Arena) *Goomboss (Baby Park) *King Boo (Lava Arena) *Big Bob-omb (Sand Arena) *Chief Chilly (Water Arena) *Wiggler (Mushroom Bridge) ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *Swiggler (Vim Factory) *Sunnycide (Yoob's Belly) *Petey Piranha (Gritzy Caves) *Bowser and Baby Bowser (Thwomp Caverns) *Elder Shrooboid (Star Shrine) *Princess Shroob (Shroob Castle) *Elder Princess Shroob (Shroob Castle Sky) *Shrowser (Princess Peach's Castle) Mini Bosses *Junior Shrooboid (Princess Peach's Castle) *Shroobs (Hollijolli Village) *L33t Hamm3r Broz. (Vim Factory) *Kamek (Yoshi's Island) *Shrooboid Brat (Koopaseum) *Mrs. Thwomp (Thwomp Volcano) *Commander Shroob (Star Hill) ''Super Princess Peach'' *Petey Piranha (Ladida Plains 1-6) *Hoo (Hoo's Wood 2-6) *King Boo (Shriek Mansion 3-6) *Wiggler (Fury Volcano 4-6) *Glooper Blooper (Wavy Beach 5-6) *Blizzaurus (Gleam Glacier 6-6) *Giant Kamek (Giddy Sky 7-6) *Army Hammer Bro.(Bowser's Villa 8-6) *Bowser (Bowser's Villa 8-6) *Bowser 2 (Bowser's Villa 8-6) Yoshi's Island DS *Gilbert the Gooey (Gilbert the Gooey's Castle) *Big Bungee Piranha (Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Priscilla the Peckish (Castle of Priscilla the Peckish) *Big Guy the Stilted (Castle of Big Guy the Stilted) *Baby Bowser, Bowser, and Giant Bowser (At Last Bowser's Castle) Mini Bosses *Big Burt Bros. (Castle of the Big Burt Bros.) *Hector the Reflector (Hector the Reflector's Haunted House) *Bessie Bass (Bessie Bass's Battleship) *Six-Face Sal (Six-Face Sal's Fort) *Moltz the Very Goonie (The Fort of Moltz the Very Goonie) ''New Super Mario Bros. *Bowser (1-Castle) *Mummipokey (2-Castle) *Cheepskipper (3-Castle) *Mega Goomba (4-Castle) *Petey Piranha (5-Castle) *Monty Tank (6-Castle) *Lakithunder (7-Castle) *Dry Bowser (8-Castle) *Giant Bowser and Bowser Jr. (World 8-Bowser's Castle) Mini Bosses *Bowser Jr. (All the game's Fortresses) ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Sea Pipe Statue / Stone Blooper *Scutlet *Wiggler *Durmite *Bowser's Castle *Midbus *Alpha Kretin / Beta Kretin *Bowser *Tower of Yikk *Wisdurm *Fawful Express *Bowser Memory ML *Junker *Blizzard Midbus *Dark Star *Super Peach's Castle *Dark Fawful *Dark Bowser *Dark Star Core Optional Bosses *Shroobs *Durmite X *Alpha Kretin X / Beta Kretin X *Wisdurm X *Bowser Memory ML X *Junker X *Dark Star X *Bowser X Nintendo 3DS ''Super Mario 3D Land'' * Fake Bowser/Goomba * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Fake Bowser/Magikoopa * Boom Boom and Pom Pom * Bowser * Dry Bowser (Special Worlds only) Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Megasparkle Goomba *Tower Power Pokey *Gooper Blooper *Bowser Snow Statue / Mizzter Blizzard *Petey Piranha *Bowser Mini Bosses *Bowser Jr. (fought 3 times) *Kamek (fought 3 times) *Big Buzzy Beetle (optional) *Big Scuttlebug *Big Cheep Cheep *Big Boo *Big Chain Chomp (2 are fought) New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Roy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Larry Koopa * Wendy O Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Bowser * Dry Bowser Mini Bosses *Reznor Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Antasma * Smoldergeist * Dreamy Mario * Grobot * Bowser and Antasma * Torkscrew * Big Massif * Mammoshka * Elite Trio * Wiggler * Pi'illodium * Kamek * Dreamy Bowser * Bowser Jr. Giant Bosses * Robo Drilldigger * Mount Pajamaja * Earthwake * Zeekeeper * Giant Bowser Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *Petey Piranha *Big Pokey and Paper Tower Power Pokey *Roy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa *Paper Petey Piranha *Wiggler and Paper Kamek *Chargin' Chuck Corps *Larry Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. and Paper Bowser Jr. *King Boo *King Bob-omb *Kamek and Paper Kamek *Roy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, and Morton Koopa Jr. *Bowser and Paper Bowser *Shiny RoboBowser Papercraft Bosses *Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba *Papercraft Kamek *Papercraft Bowser Jr. *Papercraft King Boo *Papercraft Bowser Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions * Tolstar * Hoohooros * Dragohoho * Queen Bean * Popple and Rookie * Wiggler * Chuckolator * Cackletta * Mom Piranha * Trunkle * Hermie III * Popple * Jojora and Jojora's friend * Popple and Birdo * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Larry Koopa * Bowletta * Cackletta's Soul Minion Quest: The Search For Bowser *Private Goomp *The Elite Trio *Larry Koopa *Sergeant Guy *Iggy Koopa *Popple *Corporal Paraplonk *Wendy O. Koopa *Private Goomp *Morton Koopa Jr. *Birdo *Popple *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Fawful * * Category:Lists